Bolachas da discórdia
by Mione11
Summary: Hiei,Vegeta e Ikki brigando por... bolachas!


Bolacha da discórdia

Era uma tarde comum,aliás comum demais para três pessoas nada comuns

Vegeta: por que justo EU tenho que ir no supermercado com VOCÊ Kakarotto?

Goku: bom,1º elas não agüentam mais o barulho das nossas lutas, 2º porque vc começou a berrar assim que soube que Bulma tinha jogado a sua coleção de mangás do Yu Gi Oh! Fora....

Vegeta:mesmo assim!ela não tinha nada que me mandar fazer coisas de vermes terráqueos!!

Goku e Vegeta entram no supermercado...

Não muito longe dali....

Ikki: de Shun,bebezão maldito!!! Esquece de comprar as coisas dele e depois fica chorando pra eu vir aqui nessa desse lugar.... 

Ikki Entra no supermercado

E por último,logo ali do lado.....

Kurama:vamos Hiei,isso vai ser rápido

Hiei:eu não quero entar numa convenção de idiotas!

Kurama:é só um supermercado e você não precisa falar com ninguém...

Hiei:tudo bem mas nem tente me segurar se alguém me chamar de garotinho denovo!...

Kurama e Hiei entram no supermercado....

Lá dentro

Goku:credo! Quanta coisa?pra que a Chi-Chi precisa comprar tanta comida?

Vegeta: �U

Goku:Vegeta...

Vegeta: nem vem que eu não vou te ajudar!não quero nada de você!

Goku:tudo bem eu ia comprar uma coleção de mangás do Yugi pra vc mas...

Vegeta:dá logo essa lista aqui!

**rasga no meio**

Vegeta:vc fica c/ uma parte e eu c/ outra

Goku:ta bom,mas lembre-se q agente tem q voltar c/ TODOS os itens dessa lista

Vegeta sai resmungando

Vegeta:vamos ver 1º item:bolacha....

Hiei segue Kurama resmungando,então Kurama achou melhor que ele mesmo terminasse de fazer as compras e Hiei foi dar uma volta,até que ele viu aquela coisa chamada bolacha que ele tinha visto na casa do Kurama e achou que seria melhor que ele terminasse de ajudar Kurama já que ele estava mesmo lá....

Ikki não agüentava mais o idiota do seu irmão chorando por causa de tudo e jurou que da próxima vez que ele esquecesse suas coisinhas de criança no supermercado ele mesmo o mataria,então quando ele terminou o celular toca

Ikki: é o Shun,o que será que ele quer?

-o que você quer?

-eu esqueci a bolacha,e você nem ligou pra saber se eu queira mais alguma coisa (

**começa a chorar**

Ikki fica mais nervoso ainda ,desliga na cara dele e vai pegar a tal bolacha.....

Chegando lá viu que uma moça tentava explicar pra dois baixinhos que não tinha mais bolachas,só aquela que ela tinha pegado mas ela desistiu de levar assim que viu que um deles tinha uma Katana e que o outro também não parecia nada amigável....

Assim que a moça colocou o pacote na prateleira ela saiu correndo,então os dois baixinhos se encararam

Hiei:nem adianta tentar seu nanico Idiota e feioso

Vegeta:grrrrr.........feioso?você já se olhou no espelho alguma vez seu verme?

**os dois pegam o pacote ao mesmo tempo e puxam cada um pro seu lado**

até que eles olham pra trás e percebem que Ikki os encara....

Ikki:soltem essa bolacha agora!

Vegeta:quem vai fazer agente soltar,você? Não me faça rir!

Hiei:não seja tolo,você não pode com nós dois

Vegeta:que dois? Eu to agindo sozinho!

Hiei e Vegeta começam a discutir porque Hiei tem um plano pra tirar Ikki de lá e Vegeta não acredita nele

Ikki:SEUS BAIXINHOS INSOLENTES!ESTÃO QUERENDO BRINCAR COMIGO?????

**-estamos!!!**

-malditos! me dêem essa bolacha!!!

Ikki também segura o pacote e os três começam a brigar de verdade 

Então no meio dessa confusão toda Hiei se aproveita da situação e sai correndo c/ o pacote,demorando uns dois minutos para Ikki e Vegeta se darem conta de que foram enganados

Hiei fica feliz ao ver que enganou aqueles imbecis mas sua alegria logo some quando ele percebe que Kurama não está mais lá e que provavelmente ele tenha sido esquecido lá

Vegeta está furioso porque foi enganado por Hiei até que vê um vulto passar pelas prateleiras

Vegeta:é o anão maldito!vou fazer aquele vermezinho em pedaços!!!!!

**Vegeta sai correndo e Ikki o segue**

Hiei percebeu que estava sendo seguido e começou a pular sobre as prateleiras zoando c/ o Vegeta e o Ikki

Hiei:idiotas nunca vão conseguir me pegar

Vegeta:VVEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRMMMEEEEEE!!!eu vou matar você!!!

E quando Hiei vai pular pra outra prateleira Vegeta consegue pegar ele,mas Hiei levanta o pacote de bolacha e Vegeta não consegue pegar...

Vendo a briga Ikki diminui seu cosmo e vai bem devagar até Vegeta e abaixa as calças dele revelando que o que ele usava era

O supermercado inteiro parou e começou a apontar p/ Vegeta enquanto,c/ Vegeta não podendo lutar,Ikki e Hiei começam a brigar

Ikki:me de esse pacote!AGORA!

Hiei:pegue se puder!

Os dois começam a correr então Hiei para e fica esperando Ikki,mas quando ele vai pular em cima de Hiei ele dá de cara c/ a prateleira e é pisoteado pelo resto do povo que vai ver Vegeta tentar se explicar

Hiei:Venci denovo...

Então Kurama aparece vê toda aquela situação e pergunta pro Hiei:

-foi você que aprontou isso Hiei?

-sim seu traidor!como pode me esquecer nesse lugar cheio de imbecis?

-foi sem querer eu juro,mas o que você está fazendo com esse pacote de bolacha na mão?eu ia pegar ele mas um senhor me disse que esse pacote estava estragado(na verdade o Goku comprou o pacote pq estava com fome comeu uma passou mal e o supermercado colocou de volta assim mesmo)

Hiei ficou paralisado olhando a bolacha,enquanto Vegeta tentava se explicar e Ikki estava desmaiado,depois mandou tudo pro inferno e foi embora praguejando.....

OBS:eu ia colocar Ikky ao invés de Ikki porque não sei qual dos dois está certo


End file.
